


Dawn (after) the Dead

by UrsineEnchantment



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Crack and Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, Inappropriate Humor, Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Male Character, Post-Game(s), Sexual Humor, Spoilers, Teen Romance, Teenagers, but it's resolved before anything happens don't worry, i can't believe the only fics for this game don't include the two main characters, it was a lotta fun tho, just hinting at and leading up to, let's face it this entire game is crack, you can probably find the spot where i got tired of writing this rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsineEnchantment/pseuds/UrsineEnchantment
Summary: It's the day after the world was saved, and the Starling household has finally gotten to celebrate Juliet's 18th birthday. There's one more thing she wants to do, but is Nick going to be on board with it? It's been a wild day and a half, and that's a lot to process...





	Dawn (after) the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Probably an unexpected upload, but I finally got to play this game for my birthday a while back (very appropriate considering the plot, eh?), and I've been itching to write a little for it! The characters are so much fun and it's a wonderful break from p5! Plus there's barely any fic since it isn't a super popular game anymore, and most of it seems to be about the bosses RIP. I just wanted more of these two and how they're adjusting after that wild ride!
> 
> I'll warn you guys that it's much trashier than my other fics lol, these characters have no filter and we skirt pretty close to sex (but definitely don't get into it, this isn't actually a smut fic I promise). If you aren't familiar with the game, this probably just reads as a very wtf piece. I just wanted to make a joke about a plot point that's the whole reason I wrote this oops
> 
> As a note, I actually have no idea what the canon good ending is because I've made sure to avoid it after I got the bad one on my playthrough (I'm saving a replay for next halloween so I want that to look forward to, don't spoil it)! So if my version of what happened after they got home conflicts with things, please don't correct me and just accept it as an AU! I like to think that even though they stopped Killabilly, the damage of those that turned/died remained, and Nick was the only one who was really 'cured'. So the town's actually totally fucked up and deserted still, spare a few rare survivors.
> 
> I actually do plan to write other one-shots that go into more detail about how Nick and Juliet deal with and feel about the aftermath and the trauma they went through, but I don't know if I'll just tack them onto this as extra chapters or just post them all separately. Because they are sort of related (hence some of the detail during the start of this fic) but also aren't? Idk.

Here they were, in her bedroom...posters on the walls, cheerleading awards on the shelves, clothes displayed proudly in the open closet...the sugary scent of her perfume clung to the air all around them, and he'd had to nudge a few stuffed animals out of the way to sit down on the bed, his girlfriend soon plopped down next to him.    
  
It looked just the same as the backgrounds of the teasing pictures she used to text him late at night or early in the morning. Or the cute, more innocent pictures she sent him other times of the day. It wasn't like they _only_ sexted. Teenagers deserved more credit than what they got with their label as walking sacks of sex hormones. Juliet wasn't a whore, and he wasn't a douchebag.    
  
But back to the room. It was just...totally normal. A pretty, pink, teenage girl's room.    
  
No weapons hidden in a secret cavern activated by pulling a specific hanger in the closet (and he'd definitely checked when she hadn't been looking). No collection of taxidermy monster heads glaring out from under glass domes. No big red 'zombie alert' button, that he could find.   
  
He should have been relieved to be able to sit in a normal room. They'd had a normal day as a family hours before, alternating between the backyard and hanging out around the house together as they spoiled Juliet with a belated birthday celebration. Sure, she'd had her cake yesterday, but she hadn't gotten to bask in everyone's attention or watch her favourite movies or open up extra, smaller presents that  _weren't_ deadly pieces of machinery. She'd also wanted to invite all of her cheerleading squad to the party, but...well, that plan really couldn't be saved. At least she was looking forward to planning a funeral celebration later this week to honor her fallen comrades. She also had his present to look forward to, whenever he got a chance to go out and get her something. His first gift had been destroyed during the moment he'd been attacked and bitten, but she'd been very understanding about that. Said she didn't even need a present, since him coming back to life was 'the greatest gift of all!'   
  
She was such a sappy romantic, it was almost sickening sometimes. But in a really cute way. He'd be a terrible boyfriend if he didn't get her an actual present though.   
  
Of course, he'd have to wait until the stores were back up and running. Or drive out to the next town where there hadn't been a zombie apocalypse. There was always the internet too, if that failed. Thank fuck the internet hadn't been ruined like so many things during that chaos...   
  
"Hey Nick?"   
  
Juliet's question finally broke their contented silence, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over at her. You'd never guess she'd been fighting a one-woman war yesterday. Her blonde locks were soft and flowing down her shoulders in fresh pigtails, her makeup was done up, and she had on one of her favourite date outfits, one that showed off the perfect areas without becoming slutty. Didn't reek like dead flesh at all. He honestly hadn't been sure a shower would have fixed all that overnight. Maybe they had some kind of special cleaning stuff to wash with, if they hunted monsters regularly. Bound to be a bunch of gross shit with a hobby like that. "Yeah?"   
  
"There's  _one_ last  _little_ thing I didn't get to do yesterday. Well, I guess not little-or maybe it might be? I dunno.  _Anyway,_ it would make the rest of my belated birthday celebration  _perfect!"_ Juliet giggled, bright teeth flashing from their pink curtains for just a second before they vanished again, hidden beneath a tight-lipped smile.    
  
"Oh yeah? What did you...wanna do?" Judging by the way his girlfriend was scooting closer, eyelids dropping slightly to fix him with that fond gaze, he already knew the answer. But that didn't stop him from asking anyway, swallowing as his pulse began to spike. He wanted to be wrong. Maybe she just wanted to run out and grab some food, or see a movie, or hang out at the park, or-   
  
"Oh Nick, silly! Do you  _really_ have to ask?" That giggle again, making her body shake enough that she had to rest her forehead against his shoulder for a moment. Once she raised it back up, a warm breeze was tickling his ear. "You're so  _cute_ when you blush!" she cooed, one hand idly slipping up to cup the side of his face. Her skin was smooth, a gentle touch, but it might as well have been a vicegrip.    
  
Heh, vicegrip. _Vice._ That was the right word for something like this, like  _her,_ right? He thought so, but he'd been kind of shitty at English.   
  
"Okay, I'll spell it out for you." Juliet murmured, pulling him back out of his thoughts and into the world of the living. Ouch. That phrase still felt kind of...weird...after everything that had happened the day before. Accurate, but weird.  _"F. U. N-N-Y. S-T-U. F. F!"_ She'd whispered it, but her voice still managed to carry that energy and rhythm, her hips shifting from side-to-side with the beat. Nope, he shouldn't be thinking about her hips. Not when they were so close, and not when every shift of those caused the parts on her  _front_ to shift a bit too. Damn it.    
  
He coughed once, trying to ease the sudden tightness in his chest. Although, that was kind of pointless with the way she'd started running her other hand up along his shirt, pausing just below the collarbones before she would let her hand run back down and repeat the gesture.    
  
"Uh, what about your dad? If he catches us-"   
  
"Aw, don't worry about him! I think I heard him tell Cordelia he was gonna go on a last sweep or something. He won't be back for a few hours."   
  
"What about your sisters, and your mom?"   
  
"They're downstairs watching tv. Don't  _worry,_ Nick, we're totally in the clear! Relax, and let's have some  _fun~"_ Grinning, Juliet moved her lips from near his ear to brush his mouth, soon pressing against him more insistently as she shifted her arms to loop around his neck. "I was actually thinking about this, since like, the day  _before_ my birthday..." she admitted, her eyes fluttering shut as she started moving in for a deeper kiss. He found his own lips parting to better accommodate her, his teeth attempting to scrape a hint of that sweet strawberry gloss from her lower lip. When he did, she groaned, and the melody made his breath hitch, that tightness in his chest slowly beginning to creep down to start pooling in his stomach.   
  
"Oh my gosh,  _Nick..."_   A softer whine, and she shifted her hips to sit in his lap. She wasn't straddling yet, keeping her body partially twisted to the side as she kept assaulting his mouth, but it wouldn't be too long, he was sure. Juliet may be romantic, but she didn't usually have the patience for makeout sessions on their own when she was in a mood like this. No, before long she'd be-   
  
"Come  _on,_ sweetie! You're not gonna make me do  _all_ the work, are you?" Her tone was teasing, but the way she grabbed his hands and began pulling them towards her chest was insistent. "Don't tell me you haven't been _itching_ to feel  _these_ since you got your hands back!~"    
  
Oh, she was completely right about that. While the craziness of yesterday had pretty much overshadowed those sort of worries towards the end, in the  _beginning,_ when he'd first realized he was just a sentient head...his immediate thoughts had been about all of the things he wouldn't be able to feel. Sure, knowing Juliet, she would've been content to kiss and cuddle his head, maybe enjoy a little oral now and then, but still...he was a teenage boy. Life wouldn't have been complete without a little groping. And damn, hers were heaven...   
  
That heat again, stronger, forcing him to shift his own hips a little as he tried to breathe. It was thick, hard to swallow, and he finally had to pull his mouth away from hers, moving one hand to block her swollen lips from following. "J...Juliet...stop" he panted. "Just stop for a sec..."   
  
Her grin fell, replaced with a thin frown as she cocked her head, studying him. "What's wrong, Nick? Don't you wanna do this?" She shifted in his lap, probably to pull back and get a better look at him, but she couldn't help giggling as she froze midmotion. "It sure  _feels_ like you wanna do this!"   
  
He groaned, leaning back on his hands to try and get some extra breathing room.  _"Please_ don't do that." He knew his face was red, knew he was wound so tightly already that he was just a few  _special_ cheerleading moves away from exploding. "Juliet, I'm sorry, but I really don't wanna do this right now. I mean, I  _do,_ I guess, but I also  _don't,_ so-"    
  
"Nick..." All of the amusement was gone from Juliet's voice this time, replaced with tenderness as she carefully climbed off to sit beside him. Her lips were pouting now, and she reached out to place a hand over his own, gently toying with his fingers. "What's going on? Usually you're totally ready to pounce me like a werewolf the second we start..."    
  
"Please tell me you haven't actually been 'pounced' by a werewolf..."   
  
"Omg, _no,_ it's just an expression! I'm not a furry like Mr. Fitzgibbon, _ew!"_ she grimaced, faking a gagging motion. "Uh, if you're a furry though, I'll still accept you Nick! You'd probably look really cute in one of those suits! Awww, like one of those kawaii mascots! You could be a kitten, or a puppy dog! You'd make  _the best_ puppy dog-"   
__  
"Juliet."  
  
"Sorry, sorry, off topic! So for real, what's wrong? This...it isn't about yesterday, is it?" As she spoke that last question, she glanced away from him to stare at the blankets on the bed, drawing her bottom lip between her own teeth. "I thought you were kind of cool with, uh, the whole zombie hunter thing after everything we went through with Killabilly, but...Did you like the old Juliet better? Is that it? The cute cheerleader who  _didn't_ hack and slash with a sparkling chainsaw?"   
  
"No! No, Juliet, trust me, it's not you! I'm cool with all of that shit now, uh, mostly. Actually, you being such a badass killing machine is pretty hot! It's just...Don't you think it's kinda weird to ride your sensei's dick?"   
  
"What?" Glancing up again, she furrowed her eyebrows, taking a few moments to piece together what he'd said. "Oh my gosh, is  _that_ all you're worried about? It's not like it's still attached to him! It's your body now, you earned it! So, like, as long as  _your head's_ on it, it's totally fine!"   
  
"Okay, but it's still an old man wiener! Do you even know what he got up to down there? Do I need to get tested?"   
  
She scoffed, gently smacking his shoulder with her free hand. "Nick, don't be gross! And give Morikawa-sensei some credit! He was totally physically fit, he wasn't just a regular  _saggy old man!_ Wrinkly seniors can't hunt zombies, and you saw how he moved when we were in the school! He's basically a silver fox, and he can kick ass! You've got the body of, like, one of those movie action heroes now! Isn't that every guy's dream?"   
  
"But he's still...look, I just don't know how I feel about letting his hands, or...anything else, near you!" Why couldn't she understand how  _perverted_ this kind of was? Especially after that comment right before he got the body. Dying wish or whatever the fuck those last words counted as, he wasn't about to let that creep see  _or touch_ Juliet's panties. How were any of them supposed to know how spirits and the afterlife worked after what they'd all been through? For all he knew, sensei was totally feeling and knowing about whatever his old decapitated body was going through. "It just feels  _weird,_ Juliet. And..." He hesitated, but finally managed to broach his next question more quietly. "What if I'm not the same at...you know?"   
  
"Nick, you _hated_ being just a head, didn't you? You've got limbs again, and all your feelings! They're not his anymore, they're  _yours._ What's the point of having such a great gift given to you if you don't use it? His last sacrifice wouldn't mean anything then!"   
  
"Uh, pretty sure _I_ made the big dramatic sacrifice? He was already dead, he was just giving up what he couldn't use anymore."   
  
"Don't look a gift body in the mouth, Nick!" she chided. "Besides...I know you're gonna be _great_ at sex. You adapted to being a head, right? You can adapt to this too. Ooh, maybe all of his experience will rub off on you, and you'll be even better!"   
  
"Hey, I wasn't bad before, was I?!?"   
  
"No no, you were totally great! I'm just saying, you might get some super manly wisdom or something! Tricks of the trade! Ooh, maybe you can tie shibari now? You wanna try that sometime? I think we've got some rope in the shed!"   
  
"Please don't make me think about him tying girls up in shibari…" he groaned, leaning forward to bury his head in his hands. "Look, maybe in a few months, we could try it, but...I'm really not down for this today, okay? Sorry to screw up your celebration. Maybe I can just eat you out or something? That's still my mouth, so that'd be fine."   
  
"Nick, baby, it's okay...you don't have to apologize. I'm  _all about_ consent, remember? I'm  _super sorry_ if I was forcing you into something you weren't ready for! I just got excited and carried away..." Gently reaching over to pull his hands away, she tilted his chin up, then placed a featherlight kiss on his forehead. An angel's apology. "I want you to feel really  _really_ good when we do it, so take all the time you need. I guess this is a big adjustment. Or...a  _small_ adjustment?" The grin was back on her face now, and he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Really? You're _really_ gonna crack that joke now?"   
  
"He was Asian, I  _had_ to! Besides, it flew over your head the first time I brought it up!" she giggled, leaning in to peck his head again as compensation. "You've gotta admit it was at least a little funny..."   
  
"Juliet, for fuck's sake..." How many more times, and in how many different ways, was she going to make him groan today? More than the damn zombies.    
  
"I swear, I didn't mean that last one as another joke!"   
  
He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, scanning her for proof of her guilt. But soon enough he found himself smiling as he nodded. "It's fine, I believe you. I'm the wittier one anyway. Remember all my cracks at Zed? Or how about Mariska?"   
  
"Yeah, those were pretty good. You made it a lot more fun! I'm...I'm  _so glad_ you were there with me..."   
  
"Same here. You saved my ass." he murmured, finally reaching to wrap an arm around her. "Well, not  _my ass,_ but...you get it."   
  
"So...what do you wanna do up here instead?" she murmured, twirling one finger through her pigtail.   
  
"Hmmm...How about we just listen to music and chill for a while?" Heaven knows they needed a chance to relax today.   
  
Juliet was nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds nice...calm music though. I think I've had enough loud songs to last me for a while..."   
  
"Oh yeah,  _definitely."_ Damn Zed. And that elephant rock guy, he was the worst. What the fuck even  _was_ elephant rock?   
__  
The batting of those delicate eyelashes, her go-to plea. "Can we cuddle?"   
  
"Of course." What would young lovers be without some tender snuggling?   
  
"Kay! Ooh, before we do though...do you wanna go to the bathroom and, uh...take care of that?"   
  
_"Damn it Juliet!"_   
  
"What? I don't want it poking me the whole time!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment (once again, don't comment with any spoilers about the Good Ending or ways my post game differs from what happened, because I don't know what got fixed and plan to avoid it until I replay)!!!
> 
> If you'd like to send asks or follow updates about my projects, my tumblr is ursine-enchantment!


End file.
